Born to Be My Baby
by xXGagaGirlXx
Summary: Fluffy one-shot between bohemian Aretha and my OC Jovi. Rather unrelated title and a terrible summary but all reads/reviews will be much appreciated. XD


**A/N: **_Just some random Jovi and Aretha fluff to pass the time. Starting to quite like my little red-headed boho', will post a link to a picture I drew of her soon enough. Please, please, please scream at me if you see any hint of a certain Miss M. Sue in her, I'm still quite terrified of her becoming a despie. Still don't own We Will Rock You or the characters, but Christmas is fast approaching and I did ask Santa nicely._

"I'm telling you, heterosexual, homosexual; it doesn't matter what people claim to be, it all comes down to the last six letters, that's all they're interested in!" Aretha protested to a sulking Meat who was now insisting that she was strictly a girls-only person after a spat with Brit'.

"I'm asexual." Jovi insisted, looking up from the pair of jeans that she was stitching a patch onto. She wasn't sure how she'd ripped them in the first place but it had been Madonna who had amusedly pointed out the gaping hole on the seat of the red heads jeans. "I don't have any interest at all in the last six letters of that adjective."

"Yeh not asexual Jovi, y' a virgin. S'completely different thing." Meat muttered, shaking her head at the young girl. "No such thing as asexual down here." It was an accurate assumption of hers; it seemed the Bohemians in residence at the Heartbreak were a rather sexually active group regardless of their gender or age.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jovi snorted.

"Not a _bad_ thing." Meat shrugged, "Jus' unusual. Y'are seventeen years old after all."

Aretha slapped Meat's arm playfully, "Don't tease her Meat; she's just not interested in any of the guys is all."

"That and yeh get her so bloody drunk whenever we have a party that she's out cold before anyone can make a pass at her!"

Aretha gave a sly smile, "I can't help it if she can't hold her drink now, can I?"

Jovi gave a loud 'I-am-here-in-case-you-didn't-notice' cough and stabbed her needle into the waistband of the jeans she was stitching so that it didn't roll off her knee. "I can too hold my drink." She muttered under her breath, putting the jeans on the floor next to her and standing up.

"That's not entirely true." Britney Spears stood in the doorway, a plastic comb clung tightly in his fist. A questionable object for him to be holding as he was completely bald himself.

Meat eyed it warily. "Yeh not bringing that anywhere near me!" she placed her palms on the matted blonde hair that hung at her shoulders and frowned.

Brit' laughed and shook his head, holding it up for the girls to see properly and running a finger quickly along the teeth of it, producing a 'ziiiiip' noise. He grinned proudly, "Babe, come and see what Bob can do when he blows across it!" the enthusiastic Bohemian's eyes lit up as he spoke, his passion for what seemed to be the smallest thing spreading contagiously around the room.

Meat adjusted what had been a sulky pout into an expression of glee. "Let's take a detour and I'll show you my blowing skills first." She hopped up and took Brit's hand, leading him out of the door without a second glance back to Aretha and Jovi.

"Didn't she just-" Jovi blinked in the direction of the two Bohemians who had just left with large grins spread across their faces.

"Mmhm," Aretha nodded, "They seem to have selective memories when it comes to their arguments though." She smiled, "It's probably a good thing really. It does nobody any good to hold a grudge."

Jovi scratched her bare stomach and cocked her head to the right. "I'm considering holding a grudge against you for saying I couldn't hold my drink."

Aretha rolled her eyes, "You can't hold a grudge against me for telling the truth, that's just silly. How long did you manage to drink for last weekend before you passed out?" Aretha raised an eyebrow and walked over so that she stood face to face with the teenager.

Jovi scrunched up her face upon finding herself unable to answer and sat down with a huff, snatching the jeans back from the floor and stitching fiercely at them. She wasn't really mad, most of it was pretence but it wasn't half fun to sulk over a make believe fight. She raised her gaze from the jeans to narrow her eyes at Aretha, who was still stood watching, her arms folded across her chest and a wry smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"Bastard!" Jovi shrieked, retracting her hand sharply from the jeans that she'd been stitching. Thick red blood oozed from her index fingertip. Standing up, still clinging the jeans in her right hand Jovi held her bleeding finger out towards Aretha, the corners of her mouth drooped down into a wide set frown. "Ouchee…"

Aretha's stern expression dropped as she unfolded her arms, "You silly!" she took Jovi's hand in hers and placed the injured finger into her mouth. After a few moments she removed it and surveyed the red head. "Better?"

Jovi nodded, though her bottom lip still poked out in a pained expression. "Bit."

Aretha planted a kiss on her fingertip. "How about now?"

Jovi nodded glumly and pointed to her pouting bottom lip, muttering in her best babyish voice, "'Retha, I think my lip hurts too." She blushed as she said it, regretting it immediately.

Aretha leant forwards and interlocked her fingers with Jovi's, placing a tender kiss on the teenagers pale lips and feeling them part into a smile beneath her own. Stroking her thumb across the back of Jovi's bony hand she pulled away and watched the embarrassed girl with a grin. "_Now_ is everything better?"

"Much." Jovi giggled nervously and stared down at the floor, kicking at the dirt with her bare foot. "Though come to think of it… something else is-"

"No." Aretha cut her off with a chuckle, "You've not drank nearly enough for that!"


End file.
